Just Tell Me!
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: CLEX. Clark ama Lex, mas Lex não ama Clark (será que não mesmo?). SLASH ok! Quem não gosta, melhor não entrar. CAPÍTULO 3 FINAL! Feliz dia dos namorados!
1. Capítulo 1 «» Just Tell Me

**Just Tell Me!**

_Nota: Olá! Eis aqui meu terceiro CLEX.... Quem não gosta de Slash (relação homossexual entre homens), eu aconselho a não ler o fic..._

Clark entrou na mansão Luthor totalmente decidido. Seu olhar demonstrava que não voltaria atrás, seja lá o que ele pensasse em fazer ali. Ele estava ofegante e seu coração batia totalmente acelerado em seu peito. Gotas de suor escorreram de sua testa, deslizando pelas laterais de seu rosto. Entrou na mansão para encontrar Lex... Estava procurando por ele em todos os cômodos até encontra-lo no salão de jogos. Ao vê-lo, Clark hesitou por um instante... Ficou olhando pra ele calado.... De repente sentiu receio em fazer o que tinha vindo apenas para fazê-lo.  
  
"Clark! O que foi?", Lex perguntou estranhando a maneira como Clark o estava olhando, sem falar nada, a fisionomia muito séria.  
  
Clark continuou calado......  
  
"Problemas?", Lex insistiu.  
  
Calado como estava, Clark respirou fundo e se aproximou mais de Lex. Seus olhos se fixaram nos dele e Lex percebeu o quão tenso Clark estava. Lex não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que algo estava errado. Clark então levantou uma das mãos e roçou levemente os dedos no lado direito do rosto de Lex.  
  
"O que é isso?", Lex perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar confuso.  
  
"Desculpe, eu não agüento mais!", Clark sussurrou antes de invadir a boca de Lex com sua língua beijando-o cheio de desejo.  
  
Lex ficou totalmente perplexo e sem ação. Clark o estava beijando.... Beijando na boca...... ao se dar conta disso, mesmo sem querer acreditar no que estava havendo, o empurrou para longe de si.  
  
"O que pensa que está fazendo?!", Lex gritou limpando a boca com as costas da mão.  
  
"Eu.... estava te beijando.", Clark respondeu sem fraquejar.  
  
"Não diga!! Deu pra perceber isso!", Lex continuou gritando. "Será que você ficou louco, Clark?!".  
  
De repente, Clark pareceu cair em si. Ele não respondeu, apenas procurou uma cadeira. Ao sentar-se, baixou a cabeça apoiando-a com a mão direita. Lex o observou desconfiado. Não queria chegar muito perto, mas Clark era seu amigo. Ele então se aproximou um pouco.  
  
"Você.... passa por problemas?", Lex perguntou semicerrando os olhos na direção de Clark.  
  
"Sim.... Sérios problemas", Clark respondeu levantando um pouco a cabeça na direção de Lex.  
  
"Eu posso ajudar?", Lex continuou tentando entender.  
  
"Vi que não....", Clark voltou a baixar a cabeça.  
  
Lex suspirou. Parecia mesmo um grande problema.  
  
"Clark.....", Lex apoiou com certo receio a mão em seu ombro. "O que está acontecendo?".  
  
Clark não respondeu.  
  
"Por que...", Lex vacilou um instante, mas decidiu concluir a pergunta. "Por que você fez aquilo?".  
  
"Por que eu sinto.....", ele começou.  
  
Lex franziu a testa. "Sente?", pensou ele.  
  
"Amor............ Desejo....... Paixão........ Tudo junto.........", Clark completou. "Lex, eu queimo por dentro só de olhar pra voc", nesse momento Clark levantou-se e tentou tocá-lo no rosto outra vez, mas Lex afastou-se, apesar de estremecer surpreso com a afirmação.  
  
"Isso é uma surpresa pra mim...", Lex olha para o alto com aparente nervosismo. "Seu.. Seu alvo de desejo não era a Lana?".  
  
"Queria tanto que acreditasse nisso que eu mesmo cheguei a acreditar.... Acha que nunca lutei contra isso?"  
  
"Há quanto tempo?".  
  
"Desde a primeira vez que eu vi voc".  
  
Clark foi falando e Lex ficou ainda mais surpreso.   
  
"Eu não sabia que você era gay...".  
  
"Nunca amei um homem antes...... Eu já disse.... Não sei explicar como isso aconteceu.... De repente estava sonhando com você..... Desejando você....... Vendo você em todos os lugares, em todas as pessoas.... Sabe o nome disso?".  
  
"Sei... Chama-se surto...... Você surtou...... Não pode sentir essas coisas por mim, Clark."  
  
"Não posso?".  
  
"Não.... Somos amigos.... Somos homens.... Você ama a Lana, não a mim.".  
  
"Nunca amei Lana!!! Acha que eu seria tão tímido a ponto de nunca me declarar a ela se eu realmente a amasse?".  
  
"Sinceramente? Já não sei mais o que pensar a seu respeito".  
  
Clark levanta-se e vai em direção a Lex, que se afasta.  
  
"Melhor ficar onde está, Clark", Lex coloca uma das mãos na frente do corpo como para se proteger.  
  
"Não quero.....", Clark se aproxima de Lex que já se afastou o tanto quanto foi possível, esbarrando na parede.  
  
"Vamos conversar, Clark...".  
  
"Não quero....", ele deu a mesma resposta aproximando-se mais uma vez do alvo de seu desejo.  
  
"Acho que não podemos mais continuar sendo amigos....", Lex falou seriamente ao sentir o dedo de Clark alisar seus lábios.  
  
"Não ligo..... Já está tudo perdido mesmo....", Clark falou e depois mais uma vez beijou Lex calorosamente.  
  
Lex quis resistir, mas Clark era muito forte (ele nem sabia o quanto). Clark o segurou e o beijou com todo o desejo reprimido, deliciando-se com o gosto dos lábios de seu amado. Lex cansou de lutar contra aquilo.... Deixaria-se ser beijado naquele momento, mas isso não ficaria assim. Clark sentindo que acabara a resistência de Lex nem ao menos pensou na possibilidade de terminar com aquele momento. Abraçou-o forte, procurando por seu ouvido para sussurrar "não sabe o quanto desejei isso.... te amo, Lex...".  
  
Lex nada disse. Estava estático.... De repente, quis lutar de novo, mas Clark o segurou.  
  
"Não faz isso....", Clark pediu com voz rouca.  
  
Lex sentiu a excitação de Clark roçar no seu corpo e precisou concentrar-se para não deixar a sua própria dominar-lhe. "Malditos hormônios!", Lex pensou irritado consigo mesmo por querer reagir daquela forma àquele quase estupro.  
  
"Vamos terminar com isso logo, Clark", ele enfim falou algo depois de vários minutos calado. "Sei o que pretende fazer".  
  
Nesse momento, Clark afastou-se um pouco de Lex.  
  
"Se refere a sexo?", Clark indagou surpreso.  
  
"Não é o que você quer?", Lex disse com ironia.  
  
"Se você quiser....".  
  
"Se eu quiser? A partir de que momento o que quero ou deixo de querer vai começar a valer nisso tudo, hã?!!", Lex gritou.  
  
"É difícil pra mim não te desejar quando estou perto de ti....".  
  
"Tenho uma ótima solução pra isso! Nos afastamos e nunca mais vemos um ao outro. O que acha? Não parece bom?".  
  
"Não! Não parece nada bom!", Clark respondeu-lhe demonstrando irritação com aquela proposta.  
  
"O que pensa que vai acontecer depois? Acha que vou me tornar gay e virar seu namorado?".  
  
"Não me interessa! Eu quero você! Eu amo você!"  
  
"Mas eu não.......", Lex disse muito seguro. "Se vai me violentar, que o faça logo!!", continuou gritando.  
  
Clark levantou a mão para esbofetear Lex mas parou antes de fazê-lo.  
  
"Vamos!", Lex o instigou. "É assim mesmo que começa! Com um tapa na cara!".  
  
"Cala essa boca, Lex! Eu não seria capaz de te fazer mal algum. Acho... Acho que devo ir embora.".  
  
"Isso! E quando for, não volte nunca mais. Não quero ver seu rosto nunca mais na minha vida, Clark Kent!".  
  
"Eu fiz tudo errado", Clark repete baixinho para si mesmo. Ele procura algo no bolso e corre para a janela. Num momento de lucidez, retira o que procurava do bolso e o lança pela janela. Era uma pedra vermelha de meteoro que ele encontrara enquanto pensava em Lex na beira do lago. Acreditou que a pedra daria-lhe coragem de confessar o amor que sentia por seu amigo.  
  
Clark virou-se para encontrar Lex com olhar de ódio. Ele então caiu de joelhos em frente ao amigo. A cabeça baixa... O olhar de puro arrependimento.  
  
"Não acredito que fiz isso..... Lex, pode me perdoar?".  
  
"Você perdoaria?", Lex perguntou-lhe secamente.  
  
"Seja melhor que eu.....", Clark pediu sem conseguir encará-lo. Contudo, o gosto de Lex ainda continuava em seu pensamento. Clark sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo, mas a sensação ainda percorria todo o seu corpo.  
  
"Eu até queria, Clark, mas vai ser meio impossível.....".  
  
Com essa resposta, Lex deu-lhe as costas e saiu do salão seguindo para seu quarto e trancando a porta. "Ele terá de ir embora em algum momento", pensou ele.  
  
Sozinho, no meio do salão de jogos da mansão, Clark sentiu os olhos queimarem. Que grande idiota ele tinha sido! Aquela maldita pedra vermelha lhe fazia tão mal quanto a verde! Por que achou que poderia tirar vantagem da displicência que ela lhe passava? Ele sabia por que...... Nunca teria coragem de declarar-se..... Nunca..... E agora ele via que não declarar-se é que era o correto.... Lex nunca aceitaria...... O que deu em sua cabeça de fazer aquilo? Mas ele também sabia...... O Amor pulsante em seu coração querendo espaço, implorando por algum espaço.......  
  
Clark levantou-se devagar.... Olhou em volta... O tenebroso silêncio tomara conta de tudo.  
  
"Droga... O que eu vou fazer da minha vida agora?".  
  
Clark saiu caminhando lentamente até alcançar o quarto de Lex. Lá, sentou-se no chão ao lado da porta e bateu devagarzinho com a ponta do dedo.  
  
Foi uma batida tão leve que Lex ficou em dúvida se tinha ou não ouvido bater.  
  
"Lex...", Clark falou do lado de fora do quarto e Lex ouviu Clark pronunciar seu nome. "Meu Deus, Lex.... O que foi que eu fiz? Algo aconteceu comigo..... Não era eu.......... Eu juro.........".  
  
Lex levantou-se da cadeira onde tinha desabado e seguiu até a porta.  
  
"Como assim não era você?", ele perguntou sem abrir a porta.  
  
"Algo aconteceu comigo.... Eu estava na beira do lago e quando me dei conta estava na sua mansão agindo daquela maneira repulsiva".  
  
"Lembra do que fez?", o outro perguntou em tom de reprovação.  
  
"Lembro, mas não queria lembrar....".  
  
"Clark..... As coisas entre nós nunca mais serão as mesmas.... Tem consciência disso?".  
  
"Eu faço o que você quiser.... Sumo, vou embora de Smallville, só me perdoe.......".  
  
Lex abre a porta do quarto para encontrar Clark ao chão recostado a ela.  
  
"Não precisa ir embora de Smallville... Só não venha mais aqui.....".  
  
Clark levantou-se e olhou Lex nos olhos.  
  
"Farei isso.....".  
  
"Otimo.... Pode ir agora.... Está perdoado".  
  
Clark não disse mais nada.... Apenas foi embora.... Foi embora com a promessa de nunca mais voltar àquela casa e com a dor de nunca mais poder vislumbrar o belo e (agora) indignado azul daqueles olhos que ele tanto amava......

Continua....


	2. Capítulo 2 «» Just Tell Me

**Just Tell Me!**

_Capítulo 2_

Passou-se quase um mês desde aquele dia em que Clark estivera pela última vez com Lex.Clark estava no celeiro observando o pôr-do-sol quando ouviu passos. Alguém se aproximava... Pensou que poderia ser seu pai, mas o passos estavam leves demais.... Poderia ser Lana ou Chloe, mas nem por um momento imaginou que pudesse ser... Lex Luthor.  
  
Lex se aproximou de Clark e olhou na mesma direção que ele para acompanhar o final do pôr-do-sol. Clark não disse nada... Nem mesmo ousou olha-lo mais por mais que um segundo.  
  
"Achei que tivesse ido embora de Smallville...", Lex enfim disse sem mudar a direção do olhar..  
  
"Pensei que você tivesse dito que não precisava...", Clark respondeu confuso.  
  
"Sim, eu sei o que eu disse.... Não estou cobrando... Só estou comentando que pensei isso.... Você não sumiu apenas da mansão.... Ninguém mais te ver em parte alguma da cidade... Nem mesmo no Talon".  
  
"Não tenho ânimo para deixar a fazenda...".  
  
Lex deu uma pausa razoável e finalmente o olhou diretamente.  
  
"Como explica o que aconteceu naquele dia? Disse que não tinha domínio sobre si próprio....".  
  
"É verdade...".  
  
"E por que isso aconteceu? Você se drogou?".  
  
Clark já ia abrir a boca pra dizer que não, mas achou a idéia boa... Até por que tinha uma ponta de verdade nisso... Aquela pedra o dominava como uma droga.  
  
"Foi isso.... Eu me droguei....".  
  
"Eu imaginei. Não era realmente você ali.... Então não queria ter feito nada daquilo?".  
  
Clark não respondeu.  
  
"Por que se realmente for assim, posso esquecer o que houve...", Lex concluiu.  
  
"Não, Lex.... É melhor as coisas ficarem como estão.".  
  
"Por que? Apesar de tudo, gosto de você, Clark..... Gosto de ser seu amigo..... Se estava dominado, também não foi sua culpa. Eu tenho pensado muito...", ele parou de repente para continuar com um tom de voz bem mais baixo. "... sobre isso desde aquele dia....".  
  
"Você não entende, Lex...", Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Sim, eu estava drogado.... Mas já se perguntou por que eu me droguei?".  
  
"Por que se drogou?", Lex perguntou automaticamente franzindo a testa.  
  
"Por que........", Clark suspirou procurando forças do fundo de sua alma. "Por que em meu estado normal, eu nunca teria coragem de fazer o que fiz....", e baixou os olhos por corar completamente. "Mas... eu sentia um incontrolável desejo em fazer.... Nada do que eu disse era mentira, Lex.... Por isso é que acredito que as coisas devam continuar como estão...".  
  
Lex calou-se. No fundo, ele sabia que Clark sentia algo sim... Ninguém faria ou diria aquilo tudo por fazer ou dizer.... Mesmo estando fora de si... E afinal? Não é quando estamos fora de nós que acabamos por revelar nossos segredos mais assombrosos?  
  
"Foi algo que eu fiz?", Lex perguntou seriamente.  
  
Clark só sorriu. Um sorriso que claramente demonstrava sua tristeza.  
  
"Não foi culpa sua... Não foi culpa de ninguém...".  
  
"Como.... Como é estar apaixonado por um homem... sendo homem?".  
  
"Que pergunta.... Eu não sei.... Amor é amor...... É difícil considerar o sexo quando ele vem tão de frente como agora..... Mas confesso que no início foi estranho.".  
  
"Estranho como?", Lex insistiu. Clark franziu a testa. Por que seria o interesse?  
  
"Estranho........ Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes... E no começo acreditei que tratava-se apenas de uma amizade muito especial....... Mas não sonhamos com os amigos e acordamos excitados no meio da noite, não é?".  
  
"O que.... O que está sentindo agora com a minha presença?", Lex perguntou ainda sério.  
  
"Você não vai querer saber..".  
  
"É provável que não, mas diga mesmo assim".  
  
"Quer saber mesmo, Lex? Estou sentindo vontade de tocar em você....... Deslizar meus dedos pelo seu rosto..... Sentir mais uma vez o gosto da....", e ele voltou a corar. "O seu gosto....".  
  
Lex ficou calado ouvindo. Para surpresa de Clark, ele não mudou o semblante enquanto ouvia tais coisas....  
  
"Lex, eu....", Clark ia dizer algo, mas Lex o interrompeu.  
  
"Não diga mais nada, Clark!", disse o milionário com ar completamente autoritário.   
  
Lex voltou-se para ele... Seus olhos procuraram os de Clark para ali penetrarem profundamente... Clark sentiu-se no meio de um tornado que era capaz arrastar tudo ao seu redor... Tudo, menos ele... Estava grudado ao chão, estático, preso, totalmente preso... Preso a tudo... Ao chão, ao tempo, ao amor, ao desejo, ao mundo... e aos olhos dele.... O que realmente haveria ali dentro? Queria ir até lá.. queria entrar e respirar aquele azul.... Azul como o céu, sim ali com certeza seria o céu e Clark não duvidava disso, mesmo que por vezes Lex os fizesse parecer com o sombrio inferno... Como agora...  
  
Lex então se aproximou mais de Clark. Um sutil sorriso surgiu em seus lábios... Era difícil imaginar o que estaria passando por sua cabeça, mas Clark não tinha frieza suficiente para pensar nisso agora... Ele estava tão perto.. Sua boca se aproximou perigosamente da de Clark que sentiu um desesperador arrepio por todo o corpo devido aquela proximidade.  
  
"Lex.... ", Clark quis falar.  
  
"Eu disse para não falar!", Lex o interrompeu mais uma vez e Clark pôde sentir o provocante aroma de chocolate que vinha de sua boca quando ele falou.  
  
"Chocolate...", Clark falou com a respiração um tanto difícil.  
  
Lex franziu a testa com a afirmação, mas logo entendeu do que Clark estava falando.  
  
"Sim...", Lex concordou sem se afastar. "Chocolate quente.... Passei no Talon antes de vir para cá...".  
  
A respiração de Clark tornara-se ainda mais difícil... Parecia que tudo dentro dele tudo ia explodir a qualquer momento. Era demais para ele sentir que Lex estava tão próximo....  
  
"O que está sentindo agora, Clark?", Lex o interrogou mais uma vez. Apesar da situação convidativa, Lex falava com rispidez.  
  
"Vontade de morrer...".  
  
"De morrer?", Lex arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por que?".  
  
"Por que tudo está queimando...".  
  
"Mas você não tem coragem de fazer o que sente vontade quando está sem sua droga.", Lex completou irônico.  
  
"Por que faz isso? É uma espécie de castigo?".  
  
Lex só sorriu e depois continuou....  
  
"Olhe, mas não toque", ele começou a dizer. "Toque, mas não prove............ Prove, mas não engula..... Sabe o que essas sábias palavras significam, Clark? Você sabe?".  
  
Clark continuou calado.  
  
"Que ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer... Ninguém, nem mesmo você... Nem mesmo eu.... De muitas coisas até chegamos bem perto... Até sentimos o gosto...", e essa última frase, Lex falou com uma sensualidade tão única que Clark estremeceu. "Mas é só ilusão.... Ou melhor, desilusão....", arrematou.   
  
Apesar do encanto de tê-lo tão próximo, Clark o olhava agora com uma certa expressão de medo.   
  
"O que você quer, Lex? Por que veio aqui?".  
  
"Vim aqui para entender.......... Entender o que acontece com você.... Entender como pode me desejar dessa maneira.... Você mal consegue respirar, Clark..".  
  
"Quer saber Lex? Acho que no fundo, você está gostando de tudo isso... Parece um jogo, não?", Clark disse seriamente fixando seu olhar no de Lex.  
  
Lex não gostou da maneira como Clark falara e muito menos de suas palavras e lançou-lhe um olhar mais frio que qualquer outro até agora.  
  
"Seu desgraçado, filho da mãe!", Lex o pegou pela gola da camisa, apesar de ter consciência que não poderia com Clark caso ele decidisse investir, mas Lex sabia que ele não o faria.... "Não me ofenda ainda mais!".  
  
"Está ofendido, Lex? Veio até aqui para se deixar ser ofendido com o meu amor?".  
  
"Vim para tentar entender você... Mas percebo que foi inútil", Lex disse soltando Clark.  
  
"E o que você deseja que eu faça? Que eu te pegue à força como naquele dia?".  
  
Nesse instante, Lex fecha a mão e dá um murro com toda a sua força em Clark.  
  
"Nunca mais fale assim comigo, Clark!!! Entendeu isso?!!!!", disse ele aos gritos ainda ofegante pelo esforço.  
  
"Entendi....", Clark respondeu segurando o local do rosto em que Lex batera, apesar de não ser aquele o ponto que estava realmente doendo.  
  
"Deixa eu ver isso... ", Lex disse um pouco mais ameno.  
  
Mas Clark continuou no mesmo lugar e por isso Lex se aproximou dele de novo retirando a mão de Clark do local onde ele batera.  
  
"Não tem nada aqui...", falou ele com descaso. "Devia estar pelo menos vermelho!".  
  
"Vai embora, Lex", Clark pediu convicto. Lex o olhou e sentiu que o magoara de verdade.  
  
"Quer que eu vá embora? Mas você não diz me "amar"? Estranho querer que eu vá embora...".  
  
"Posso.... Posso deixar de sentir o que sinto se eu quiser.", Clark disse seguramente.... seguramente por fora... Mas incrédulo por dentro.  
  
"E como se faz isso?", tal pergunta soou um tanto penosa aos olhos de Clark que não conseguiu entender bem o seu sentido.  
  
"Não faço idéia.... Ainda..".  
  
"Parece assustador....", Lex concluiu num de tom de voz menos agressivo.  
  
Clark lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Mesmo sem dizer nada, Lex com certeza compreendeu que Clark o questionava sobre sua última afirmação.  
  
"Devo estar ficando louco..", Lex diz desviando do olhar de Clark.  
  
"E por que?".  
  
"Por que... não sou gay, mas não paro de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu aquele dia.", e Lex sentiu-se desconfortavelmente perdido por admitir tal fato num ímpeto.  
  
"Ah, isso.....", Clark sorriu.  
  
"Não há motivos para rir, Clark!", Lex gritou demonstrando irritação. "Não sou gay, compreende?! Por que estou pensando naquele dia, então?".  
  
"Sim, eu compreendo...", Clark falou levantando a mão para tocar o rosto de Lex, mas este mais uma vez desviou.  
  
"Não me toque! Já disse! Não sou gay! Não me toque!".  
  
"Não, Lex.... Você não é gay..... Você só está impressionado com tudo aquilo", Clark falou-lhe tentando passar calma ao amado amigo.  
  
"É... Você está certo... Só estou impressionado.... Como faço pra deixar de estar impressionado, Clark?".  
  
Clark teve vontade de responder que após ter se impressionado com Lex pela primeira vez, nunca mais deixou essa condição, mas ao invés disso, levantou mais uma vez a mão para tocar o rosto de Lex que surpreendentemente não se afastou dessa vez.  
  
"Eu não gosto disso... ", Lex falou sem agitar-se ao sentir os dedos de Clark percorrerem seu rosto.  
  
"Desculpe....", Clark lhe disse aproximando-se mais. Lex sentiu os olhos de Clark lhe implorarem por um sinal, mas ele concluiu resoluto que não o daria. "Afaste-se.... não vou pedir duas vezes".  
  
"Então vai ficar calado? Que bom....", Clark disse sorrindo levemente.  
  
"Clark, você não teria coragem......", Lex parecia assustado agora com a proximidade do outro.  
  
"Tem razão....", Clark falou já sussurrando pela proximidade em que estavam. "Eu não teria coragem", ao dizer isso, cobriu os lábios de Lex com os seus e o beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
Para sua surpresa, não houve luta dessa vez, nem ao menos uma tentativa de livrar-se.... Lex deixou-se beijar por livre e espontânea vontade. Clark, em sua surpreendente condição, tentou então passar naquele beijo todo o carinho, todo o amor que sentia por Lex. Quem sabe ele entendesse afinal? Ao soltar os lábios do outro, Clark deslizou por seu pescoço, acariciando com a língua toda a extensão ao redor da orelha de Lex para morder-lhe bem de leve o lóbulo ao final.  
  
"Eu amo chocolate...", Clark murmurou já quase sem fala de tanta excitação.  
  
"Não devíamos estar fazendo isso...", Lex respondeu também num sussurro.  
  
"Então quer que eu pare?".  
  
"Não....", Lex respondeu puxando Clark pelos cabelos para a sua frente. Os olhos mais uma vez se encontraram e dessa vez, foi Lex quem o beijou.... Um beijo demorado, sufocante. Clark foi tirando o casaco preto de Lex fazendo-o escorregar até o chão, depois começou a desabotoar a camisa branca que estava por baixo do casaco. Abriu-a só até a metade, deixando o peito de Lex parcialmente a mostra. Clark colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa semi-aberta para sentir melhor a maciez da pele do jovem Luthor.  
  
Lex tentou conter, mas soltou um gemido ao sentir as mãos de Clark em contato com seu corpo.  
  
"Você também está ardendo em desejo, não é Lex?".  
  
Lex não concordou.... Mas também não discordou.... E afinal, não seria verdade que quem cala consente? Lex consentiu.... E sentiu...... Sentiu que nunca sentira tamanha leveza..... Sentiu que nunca se sentira tão bem... Tão feliz.... Por que sentia isso? Por que? E por que ele tinha que se incomodar com esses porquês? Mas ele se incomodava e parou com tudo bruscamente empurrando Clark para longe de si.  
  
"Eu... Eu vou embora...", Lex falou enquanto apanhava rapidamente seu casaco do chão.  
  
Clark balançou a cabeça confuso.   
  
"Por que?", e o abraçou pelos ombros. "Não precisa ir.... Se não quiser..".  
  
"Preciso.... Preciso por que tudo isso já foi longe demais.... Eu, Clark... Eu não sou.... gay....". Lex falou num tom bem mais perturbador que antes.  
  
"Será que nós poderíamos esquecer essa palavra por pelo menos um momento?", Clark pediu serenamente. "Eu sinto que a denominação que é algo tão fútil te preocupa muito mais que o sentimento que é tão nobre...".  
  
"Não tem medo do que os outros vão pensar de você?!", Lex perguntou apertando os olhos na direção de Clark.  
  
"Que outros?".  
  
"Os outros lá fora....! As pessoas que te cercam.... e me cercam...!".  
  
"Pro inferno com eles!", Clark deu de ombros .  
  
"Não posso mandar o mundo pro inferno por causa de um.....", Lex parou a frase.  
  
"De um sentimento como o meu? É isso..?", Clark baixou a cabeça. "Então acho que é melhor que vá embora mesmo...".  
  
"É... é melhor....", Lex estava terminando de abotoar sua camisa. Depois deu as costas e rapidamente foi embora dali sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás.

Clark acompanhou o outro partir apenas com os olhos, totalmente calado... Naquele instante, ele tentara resistir com todas as suas forças, mas mesmo assim, as desobedientes lágrimas romperam....

Continua....


	3. Capítulo 3 «» Just Tell Me

**Just Tell Me!**

_Capítulo 3 - Final_Passa-se uma semana.....  
  
Clark ainda não havia voltado ao seu ritmo normal... Não ia à escola, muito menos ao Talon... Nesse meio tempo recebeu a visita de Chloe e também de Lana... Para as duas a mesma explicação: "_Estou passando por um período ruim em que preciso ficar sozinho para reavaliar minha vida, meus propósitos..._". Ambas não entenderam direito do que se tratava mas não havia muito o que questionar... Era a vida dele... E elas sabiam disso..  
  
Numa certa noite, Clark saiu de casa... Não sabia bem para onde iria, mas resolveu seguir sem direção... Não usava sua supervelocidade.. Caminhava devagar.. O ar fresco da noite o ajudava a pensar melhor.. O que faria dali para a frente? Como aceitar que o perdera daquela forma? Estivera tão perto.. tão perto...  
  
Que droga de preconceito tolo havia nesse planeta idiota que fazia com que ele tivesse que se afastar de uma das pessoas que mais amava em sua vida? Será que se fosse em seu planeta.... Mas o que ele estava pensando? Não sabia nada sobre seu planeta natal... Seu mundo era aquele em que vivia... Aquele completamente cheio de preconceitos.. "_Tantos..._", Clark pensava... Não só o sexual, Mas também racial e social... Lembrou-se do dia em que um filho da mãe chamara seu amigo Pete de "negro idiota" sem motivo algum... E tantas outras situações sobre classe social, doenças.... "Um planeta cheio de preconceitos...", concluiu friamente no final.  
  
Lex estava em sua mansão... Não fazia nada em especial... Apenas tomava um drinque enquanto folheava um livro qualquer... Foi quando percebeu a presença dele. Levantou os olhos enquanto fechava o livro. Encarou-o bebendo de uma vez o conteúdo de sua taça.  
  
"O que faz aqui?".  
  
"Eu... Senti sua falta....", Clark respondeu temeroso com as possíveis conseqüências de sua resposta.  
  
"Assim é impossível, Clark... Não entende?".  
  
"Não... Eu não entendo... O que é impossível?".  
  
"Esquecermos... Se não nos afastarmos por um longo tempo, não vamos conseguir..".  
  
"Eu não quero esquecer...", Clark respondeu seriamente. "E você também não quer..".  
  
Lex não disse nada... Foi se aproximando de Clark e ficou frente a frente com ele. Ainda calado, passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço do outro e o puxou até que suas bocas se encostassem num leve beijo um tanto inesperado para Clark. Ao afastar-se, Lex concluiu:  
  
"Tem razão... Eu não quero, mas preciso... Por favor, vá embora!", e deu-lhe as costas.  
  
Clark o segurou antes que se afastasse mais.  
  
"Quer que eu morra?", Clark perguntou com um tom angustiado. "Por que é isso que vai acontecer... Pouco a pouco eu estou morrendo...".  
  
Lex fechou os olhos e respirou com dificuldade ao ouvir aquilo. Ele voltou-se de novo para Clark e tremeu ao olha-lo nos olhos.... Estes nunca estiveram tão tristes... Tão suplicantes... Lex teve medo de não suportar tal cena e desviou o olhar imediatamente.  
  
"Não... Eu não quero que morra", ele respondeu ainda olhando para o lado.  
  
"Então olhe pra mim, por favor, Lex...".  
  
Lex apertou os olhos fortemente.  
  
"Por que? Por que não pára com isso, Clark? Você só complica tudo....".  
  
"Só estou pedindo que olhe pra mim...".  
  
Lex abriu os olhos e foi se voltando para ele lentamente.  
  
"Pronto... Estou olhando...", e mais uma vez sentiu o peito apertar ao se deparar com tão tristes olhos. "E agora?".  
  
Clark abriu a boca para falar algo, mas um nó em sua garganta não permitiu. Sabia que Lex não estava indiferente, mas percebeu o quanto o outro tentava evitar aquilo...... Seria justo insistir?  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando, sem dizerem uma palavra... Os corações de ambos acelerados... As respirações igualmente alteradas... Sem dizerem uma palavra.....  
  
"Desculpe..", Clark falou enfim.  
  
"Pelo quê?", Lex continuou a olha-lo e vice-versa.  
  
"Por te colocar numa situação tão difícil...".  
  
"Tem razão.... Estou numa situação muito difícil. Decidi que.... Vou passar uns tempos em Metrópolis".  
  
Clark sentiu o corpo perder as forças.  
  
"Se.. se for por minha causa, não precisa... Eu me afasto de novo... Prometo.".  
  
"Não é só por sua causa... É por minha causa também.... Acho que vai ser bom me afastar um pouco daqui...".  
  
"Se acha que é o melhor...".  
  
"É o melhor...".  
  
"Posso me... me despedir então?", Clark perguntou quase sem voz.  
  
Os olhos de Lex pareciam quase tão tristes quanto os de Clark agora. Seu coração parecia murchar a cada palavra pronunciada.  
  
Clark se aproximou mais e tomou o rosto de Lex com as duas mãos. Seus lábios se aproximaram mais uma vez dos dele. Lex só fechou os olhos e esperou. Clark o beijou suavemente, lentamente a fim de gravar cada sensação, cada toque em sua memória como um filme perfeito daquele momento. Talvez fosse o último.... Talvez......  
Lex correspondeu... Estranhamente Clark teve a impressão que sua idéia era a mesma... Levar aquele momento na memória para sempre....  
  
De repente, Clark o abraçou fortemente como se não quisesse deixa-lo escapar de seus braços. Lex pôde ouvir em seu ouvido "_Não vá.... Por favor..._", entre as duas expressões, um soluço amargurado. Seu coração então terminou de se quebrar. A voz estava presa na garganta assim como ele próprio estava nos braços de Clark. "_Eu te amo tanto..._", uma segunda frase mal pronunciada por conta dos soluços invadiu seus ouvidos. Lex sentiu os olhos esquentarem. Apertou-os com toda a força para tentar afastar a vontade de chorar... Não podia chorar.. Não naquele momento, talvez depois..... Mas agora não.....  
  
Como a única resposta que Clark obteve foi o silêncio de Lex, nem mesmo houve retribuição ao abraço desesperado, ele se afastou um pouco. Sua cabeça estava baixa para não deixar a vista o rosto molhado. "Quando vai?", perguntou sentindo que sua última tentativa havia fracassado.  
  
"Amanhã...", Lex respondeu desatando à força o nó da garganta.  
  
"Amanhã... ", Clark repetiu. "Amanhã será um dia a ser lembrado então.. Eu.. eu já vou........ Espero que tudo corra bem pra você... Se.. se precisar de mim.... eu estarei... aqui... onde sempre estive...".  
  
"Chega Clark!", Lex suplicou respirando fundo. "Já chega, por favor... Você precisa ir agora....".  
  
"Mas é que eu... Eu não quero ir...".  
  
"Eu sei...", e quase disse que também não queria que ele fosse... Quase.. "Mas precisa.... Agora... por favor!".  
  
Clark então calou-se.... O olhou uma última vez e Lex teve que respirar fundo de novo. Numa última ação, Clark deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se à saída da mansão.  
  
Ao ter certeza que ele já tinha saído, Lex desabou ao chão.. Já não suportava.... Precisava chorar.... Precisava liberar a dor pulsante em sua alma... Precisava desesperadamente chorar.... Em segundos as lágrimas dominaram não só seus olhos, mas também seu coração...   
  
Teria ele coragem de realmente deixar Smallville? Tinha que ter... Aquilo não podia continuar.... Com certeza ali seria o fim...  
  
No dia seguinte, Clark não saiu da fazenda o dia inteiro. As horas passavam e ele ficava imaginando se Lex já tinha ido embora. No início da noite porém, não resistiu e com sua super velocidade estava em frente à mansão em questão de segundos. Ele parou.... Hesitou um pouco... E se ele ainda estivesse lá? O que ele diria? Contudo algo dentro dele gritava que Lex não estava mais lá.... Clark não entrou... Apenas checou com sua visão de raio-X.... A casa estava realmente vazia.. Nem mesmo algum empregado.... Todos já deviam ter se recolhido mais cedo por conta da partida de Lex.  
  
"Ele foi mesmo...", pensou Clark tristemente acabando com suas últimas e falsas esperanças.  
  
Resolveu voltar para a fazenda caminhando um pouco.... Queria pensar em como seria a sua vida daqui para a frente... Avaliar e avaliar de novo tudo o que tinha acontecido na últimas semanas... Mas a única coisa que conseguia era pensar na falta que Lex já estava fazendo.... Teria que superar, ele sabia... Só não sabia como...  
  
Ao chegar na fazenda, seguiu para o celeiro.... O melhor lugar para se ficar quando estava triste.. E como ele estava naquele momento.... Talvez dormisse ali àquela noite... Se dormisse....  
  
Caminhou a passos pesados.... Seus pés e sua cabeça pareciam pesar toneladas e ele já não se sentia um super-homem... Sentia-se frágil e desprotegido.... Queria proteção, era isso..... Queria que o protegessem da dor, da maldita dor cujo intuito só podia ser o de matá-lo aos poucos... Seus olhos mais uma vez não suportaram a pressão das lágrimas e estas correram livres por seu rosto num silencioso e angustiante pedido de ajuda.  
  
Clark apoiou-se no parapeito da imensa janela... Normalmente ia até ali para observar as estrelas ou o pôr-do-sol, mas não queria observar nada agora... Não olhava para cima e sim para baixo.... Seus olhos não tinham forças para erguerem-se... Até as lágrimas pareciam muito pesadas para ele....  
  
De repente a sensação de não estar sozinho.. Clark olhou em volta e percebeu.... Ele não estava sozinho realmente... Das sombras da noite que cobriam parte do celeiro surgia alguém.... era Lex...  
  
Automaticamente Clark tentou enxugar os olhos com as mãos, se colocando numa postura melhor. A surpresa estampada em seus olhos, contudo, não tinha meios de ser disfarçada.  
  
"Pensei que você tinha ido....", Clark conseguiu falar a muito custo.  
"Eu fui...", Lex não estava mais seguro que Clark ao pronunciar as palavras. "Mas... No meio do caminho, eu precisei voltar....".  
"Precisou voltar? Por que?".  
"Por que... percebi que não estou sendo justo com você, nem comigo... Que há algo que eu preciso dizer... Algo que eu devia ter dito ontem, mas não consegui...".  
  
Clark nada disse... Sabia que não cabia a ele perguntar o que era... Lex também fez uma demorada pausa depois disso.  
  
"Mas eu ainda não consigo...", Lex concluiu respirando fundo.  
  
Clark deixou surgir um leve sorriso. Ele estendeu a mão na direção de Lex e este permitiu que seu rosto se aconchegasse a ela.  
  
"Apenas diga, Lex....", Clark murmurou puxando-o para si. "Eu quero tanto ouvir..... Tanto.... Só me diga..."  
  
Lex estava nervoso, mas não com medo.... Clark o envolveu em seus braços e ele já sabia que gostava de estar ali.... por que admitir era tão difícil?  
  
"Eu queria dizer que... não posso ir embora de Smallville hoje...".  
  
"Não?", Clark disse protegendo-o ainda mais em seus braços. "Por que não?".  
  
Lex fechou os olhos e procurou aconchegar-se ainda mais entre os braços de Clark.  
  
"Por que eu não quero que morra.... E eu não quero morrer....".  
  
Clark também fechou os olhos sentindo uma inexplicável emoção tomar conta de si.  
  
"Quero ficar aqui....", Lex continuou a falar batendo levemente no peito esquerdo de Clark. "Aqui, Clark... Por que eu sinto algo bom quando estou aqui....", e ele sorriu admirado da própria coragem. "Sinto que posso ser feliz quando estou aqui.... por que sinto amor... amor por você, Clark...".  
  
Clark sabia... Sim, ele já sabia disso! Ambos estavam agora calados... Não havia necessidade de se dizer mais nada... Clark levantou o rosto de Lex com a ponta do dedo e beijou-lhe com suavidade, abraçando-o com afinco. Lex também o abraçou com força... Queria ter feito isso desde o dia anterior, mas coragem para admitir tal desejo, tal sentimento... Essa só lhe surgira agora e com algum custo... Mas já não importava.... Já tinha dito... Estava com ele.... Nos braços dele e, por Deus!, era o melhor lugar onde poderia estar nessa vida... O melhor lugar...  
  
"Clark...", Lex falou baixinho após suas bocas separarem-se ainda em meio ao abraço reconfortante.  
"Sim?".  
"Eu sou gay, não é?", Lex perguntou, mas havia muito mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta naquela entonação conformada.  
"Lex.... Você é a minha vida... Apenas isso....", Clark respondeu beijando-lhe a testa.  
  
Lex só fechou os olhos mais uma vez e sorriu... Só agora ele percebera que isso e apenas isso era importante! Ser a razão de viver da pessoa a quem se ama.... O resto era apenas... o resto..... E que fossem para o inferno todos aqueles que reprovassem aquele lindo sentimento que existia entre eles! Sim, para o inferno! Por que no céu já não cabia mais ninguém.... Duas pessoas que haviam nascido uma para a outra acabavam de tomar conta de todo o lugar......FIM

_Nota: É isso aí! Acabou mais um! Eu gostei muito de escrever esse fic! Dedico a todos os fãs de CLEX! Me digam o que acharam, ok? Beijos!   
_


End file.
